Existing power transmission systems utilize coupled inductor coils to transfer power wirelessly. Some of the systems known in the art also transmit data as well as power. Typically such systems use high-inductance coils (on the order of micro-Henries) and switch at low frequencies (hundreds of kHz). These systems are somewhat effective for transmitting power for apparatus such as battery chargers, AC/DC converters, and remote devices, but are not capable of transmitting high-bandwidth data. Effective implementation of wireless data transmission systems using coupled inductors faces several challenges. Among them is the problem of tuning the elements of the system to optimize transmission frequency in the presence of parasitic elements that cause ringing or otherwise distort the data signal. Additional problems encountered include, managing the peak currents in the inductors, and reliably sending and receiving data in the presence of active inductive power transmission. Another significant challenge is maintaining maximum bandwidth in the presence of varying system conditions such as temperature, coil misalignment, and coil separation.
Due to these and other problems and potential problems, improved coupled inductor data and/or power transmission systems would be useful and advantageous contributions to the arts.